<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>downtown by kenssihwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329098">downtown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa'>kenssihwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, New York, Puppies, i cried while writing this idk why, i swear this isn't angst, soft, sugawara is bestest friend, took me two weeks to make this, unestablished relationship, ushijima is no longer a robot, ushioi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after landing in new york, oikawa feels lost as he roamed the snowy roads of downtown new york. as he does so, his heart guides him to the person that he once saw as an enemy to someone he craved love for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>downtown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by downtown by petula clark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cold.</p><p>is what oikawa first thought as soon as he exited the taxi that led him to time square in manhattan, new york city. </p><p>he paid the taxi driver that right amount of money, leaving five dollars as a tip. as the vehicle left, he looked out to snow coated sidewalks and people in all sorts of clothing layers.</p><p>he was feeling good tonight.</p><p>there were little babies that waddled around in their own tiny jackets and booties that made oikawa's heart swell.</p><p>he dragged his luggage behind him, thankful that he didn't have much to carry around.</p><p>all the things he had brought only fit into one luggage bag and his own backpack. it was his long awaited vacation, and he had planned to travel to new york this time after visiting different countries. </p><p>sure, he loved traveling the world whilst doing the sport he had cherished the most in his life, but there were also times where it just made him want to jump off a cliff and cry.</p><p>the season had finally ended and their coach was generous to give them a long awaited month off after winning last season's games.</p><p>the last game was back in portugal and after that, he booked a direct flight from there to new york after their team dinner. some chose to stay back in portugal, while some chose to go back to their homes. </p><p>but oikawa? he wanted to travel around more.</p><p>as oikawa exhaled, he could see his breath in white, thin wisps. it reminded him of winter back in japan.</p><p>him and iwaizumi used to plunge themselves into piles of snow and get scolded off by their parents that they could end up getting a cold. the memory gives him a soft smile, looking down at his combat boots that imprinted the pattern of his sole into the snow.</p><p>times' square was busy as per usual, all sorts of billboards and advertising monitors placed everywhere. it felt like time had stopped as he paused and looked around the magnificent place. it was so much like tokyo, <em>like home.</em></p><p>maybe sometime soon, he'll head back to japan a week before his vacation finally ends. he missed his friends and wanted to gut them in the stomach for making himself miss their dumb antics.</p><p>after walking further, oikawa found himself stood at his apartment building. having planned to stay here for some time, he decided to just rent an apartment for himself till he needed to go back home.</p><p>oikawa enters the building, giving the receptionist the papers for his rented room. she takes the paper and gives it a stamp of approval, handing it back to him with a pair of keys, a tag looped into the key ring with 'F3-R141' written on it.</p><p>he takes the elevator and taps the button with the number three printed on it. a <em>ding!</em> follows and the sentence "going up." rings in his ears.</p><p>the door finally opens within a span of seconds and he's on his floor, dragging his luggage bag next to him. eyes scanning the mini plaques on the doors in the hall he passed through, he had finally reached his room, the numbers '141' printed over the shiny material drilled into the wooden door.</p><p>he shoves the key into the key hole, turning it till a click could be heard and finally, he swung the door open to reveal a small yet simple apartment.</p><p>oikawa steps inside and shuts the door behind him, looking around the open plan. the living room, dining area and kitchen were open, the only thing separating them was a supporting pillar inbetween each area.</p><p>it's clean, a few specks of dust here and there but it's not like it completely looks unacknowledged.</p><p>it's well furnished, a nice gray couch in the middle of the living room, two matching seats on either side with a black coffee table in front of them, and underneath was a gray fur carpet.</p><p>infront was a flat screen tv, maybe around 32-inches he presumed. it was big enough for a movie binge session for one person, plus oikawa wasn't really into watching alot of tv unless he needs it to pass time or if he needed some background noise while doing something else.</p><p>he going through a short hall, two doors on either side of the walls. the one to the right was the bathroom, having a tub that could probably fit two people and a shower with a heater which was nice.</p><p>the door to the left was his bedroom, containing a mattress that looked fresh. on the side, there was a plastic bag that basically had all of the bedding and such.</p><p>quickly putting away his things, he quickly sets up his bed and cleans around the place a bit, the light dust making his skin itchy quite a bit.</p><p>he checks his watch, curious of what time it was. <em>'10:09'</em> was shown, the short and long arms pointing to their respective numbers.</p><p>his body had started to itch for a beer and a meal.</p><p>it's been a while since he had a drink due to his strict diet and schedule, but now that he's got some free time, he can do what he wants.</p><p>finally deciding to go to a gastropub and get a drink, he quickly puts away his things and grabs what he needed like his phone, keys and wallet.</p><p>oikawa takes one good look at himself in the bathroom mirror, brushing his hair back, letting the brown waves to sink back down. </p><p>feeling satisfied about his looks, tooru exits his apartment and locks it, heading straight back out. the pads of his feet had began to swell quite a bit from walking (he wished he could've worn more softer insoles).</p><p> </p><p>when he finally exits his apartment building, tooru takes in a good whiff of the cold air, freezing the insides of his nose. there was a small hint of freshness to the air, probably from the trees that had melted snow (or water) on them.</p><p>he walks around the area, the streets still looking as lively as ever. he remembered that there was a bar that was close to where he was staying at after he went on google maps to look for places in manhattan to stay in. </p><p>when his eyes waver to the sign with red neon lights, he knew that this was the place.</p><p>tooru pulls his jacket closer to his body, hands gripping the metal handle of the door. he swings it open, having been greeted with the smell of alcohol, a great home cooked meal and wood.</p><p>he admired the interior design, football posters stuck on the wall along with a few picture frames that he presumed were the past owners of this bar.</p><p>as he stepped in, he greeted some of a staff a good evening before making himself comfortable on a stool by the bar.</p><p>his chest had began to feel quite odd while he waited till one of the waiters were done with the other costumers. something about his place was incredibly familiar, or atleast someone in this place was familiar that it made his heart swell a bit.</p><p>"hey, what can i get for ya?" asks one of the waiters, dark brown hair slicked back and brows high as he talked to tooru. he had an easygoing smile on his face and a gentle look in his eyes. </p><p>"oh, can i get a cold beer and...the steak with mashed potatoes for take out." oikawa had learned a decent amount of english that could get him around the place, though it wasn't perfect. he has noticed that his accent has dissipated since the first time he had began to learn english.</p><p>"of course! enjoy your stay here," smiles the latter, jutting down oikawa's order on the notepad he held before walking away to attend to a different costumer.</p><p>to pass time, oikawa takes out his phone and punches in his passcode, having been greeted with a picture of a small cat he saw on pinterest.</p><p>he heads for the messages app and taps on sugawara's message icon and scrolls through their messages.</p><p>
  <em>[ 8:51 PM • koushimama: hey did u land already? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:42 PM • you: just landed an hour ago lol im out to grab a bite to eat ]</em>
</p><p>almost a few seconds later, sugawara replies.</p><p>
  <em>[  10:43 PM • koushimama: oh great enjoy the food there! it's amazing i can tell u that ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:44 PM • you: i haven't even gotten my food yet but i bet it'll taste amazing ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:44 PM • koushimama: looking forward to it oh and also anything interesting happen lately? ]</em>
</p><p>oh koushi, always the person to dig into some gossip immediately.</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:45 PM • you: nah :/ i just landed a while ago lmao oh but i did see sum cute lil babies ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:45 PM • koushimama: man i wish i was there but i got to take care of my students ugh i love children but i can't handle these kids sometimes ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:46 PM • you: well when we all get our day offs aligned, we can go ahead and get a vacation with the squad ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:46 PM • you: plus i miss seeing all of your faces like im sure kenma still has that round face and akaashi has those fucking immaculate eyes ugh ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:46 PM • koushimama: oh yea definitely lmao me, akaashi, semi and kenma went out to go eat last week and nothing really changed except all of us are married or engaged:// ]</em>
</p><p>oikawa snorts. it's funny how everyone in his friend group had gotten a mate of their own. kenma's got kuroo, akaashi has bokuto, sugawara has daichi, semi has iwaizumi and the list goes further on.</p><p>the fact that he was the only bachelor in the group kinda made him sulk. he did have a picky taste in men which is somewhat to blame for, and though it's fun being single, there are times where tooru can't help but crave for someone's affection.</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:47 PM • you: yall are lucky every guy im with is either too pissy or too ugly ugh ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 10:47 PM • koushimama: cmon dont be like that im sure someone will eventually peak your interest ]</em>
</p><p>and as if the universe has decided this was the time, someone sits next to oikawa. he glances at the latter, his body broad and muscles peeking through the sleeves of his jacket.</p><p>"just a cold beer and egg sandwich." he orders, the baritone of his voice sending ripples through oikawa's blood. he couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else. his accent wasn't too noticeable when he spoke in english unless you really paid attention to the way he spoke and pronounced some words, but oikawa knew that all too well.</p><p>and when both their eyes meet, the pounding in oikawa's chest grew harder till it came to a harsh stop. </p><p>"oikawa tooru?" the latter raises a brow, the sound of his name rolling off of his tongue smoothly.</p><p>the brunette is in a wave of disbelief. "ushijima wakatoshi," he says, having not said that name in such a while. the last time they had seen each other was a year ago back then during one of their meet ups.</p><p>over time, oikawa's hatred for the latter dissipated, only remained a bit of bitterness towards the other. he had learned that wakatoshi indeed trusted and respected him for skill, which was flattering but also quite bothersome because of his not acknowledging the rest of seijoh.</p><p>the last time they had seen each other, they spent their night restless and comforting. they talked about several things like their plans in the future and what not, and then after that, both had cut connection immediately— or more like oikawa.</p><p>but ever since then, oikawa had been craving for something like that again. late night talks about the most random things or about the deepest things ever.</p><p>it was comforting and he remembered falling asleep in ushijima's arms, sharing body heat throughout the night. when he woke up, he was no longer on the rooftop but back in his team's room. he noticed that he clutched onto ushijima's jacket tightly. it smelled like a light tinge of perfume and musk that made the latter sense comfort in it.</p><p>when he planned to give it back to him, he was told that the latter's team had left early morning, leaving him with ushijima's jacket. since then, he's brought it everywhere with him, almost like a goodluck charm. </p><p>the day the jacket was left with him, he wore it hopping on their own bus and when he slept. </p><p>oikawa didn't even bother suppressing the feeling of him going all soft for his old rival. he accepted that those were past feelings that needed to be left behind to start something new.</p><p>"how..how have you been?" asked oikawa, voicing shaking slightly. he was nervous. usually he's one to spark a conversation and make it interesting, bit this just felt so different.</p><p>"a little tired but i'm alright. how about you?" he looks up to meet ushijima's golden orbs. such a gorgeous color.</p><p>"same here. what are you doing in new york?"</p><p>"vacation. i got my month off vacation and i decided to spend it here in manhattan. i'm guessing it's the same for you?" he raises a shaped brow at the taller latter. </p><p>"yeah. i'm also on vacation since the season's over. i'm just kind of lounging nowadays." shrugs ushijima. he noticed that he seemed more...laidback and less robot-ish unlike the last time they talked.</p><p>oikawa nods, looking around for more conversation starters. "when did you arrive in manhattan?" he hears ushijima ask. "maybe around an hour ago? i'm not really sure honestly," the brunette shrugs in response.</p><p>"since when have you been here?" he asks, leaning his head on his fist propped up on his elbow. he takes a look at ushijima.</p><p>his hair grew a little longer than before, the tips reaching his eyebrows. his face had become a little more sculpted, his cheekbones highlighted by the lights. </p><p>"two days ago. i took a flight from california to here after or last game," he blatantly replies. </p><p>"a cold beer and egg sandwich?" a waiter places the meal infront of ushijima. "oh yes, thank you." says ushijima, scooting his food closer to him. he grabs the bottle opener next to the bottle of beer and latches it on the cap. his hand holds the top neck of the bottle, </p><p>oikawa sits back a little bit so the cap doesn't fly into his face. with a pop, the cap flies off and drops onto the counter. the brunette blinks, impressed.</p><p>"how'd you pop that cap off without it flying somewhere?" asks the brunette. ushijima shrugs. "no idea. i just learned it not to long ago," he replies, taking a sip out of the bottle.</p><p>it's cold but at the same time warm when the liquid runs down his throat. "i can never do that. i'd probably give either myself or someone else a black eye." oikawa chuckles.</p><p>"beer with steak and mashed potatoes?" a waiter places his food infront of him, wrapped in a plastic bag. "ah thank you," oikawa sighs, disappointed that he had to go— but something was itching in his head.</p><p>"hey ushiwaka?" the taller hums, gaze shifting from the tv playing a tv show that looked like it was from the 90s to oikawa. "do you... you wanna walk with me? like around new york?" he offers.</p><p>oikawa didn't know where all this confidence came from.</p><p>the taller pauses for a second before nodding, taking his beer and food after slipping some money on his tab. oikawa does the same before walking towards the exit, ushijima behind him.</p><p>when the two step out, the cool air sends a chill down their spine. oikawa pulls his jacket closer to his chest. </p><p>"where do you wanna go?" asks the taller, one hand buried in his jacket pocket and the other holding the bag that had his food. the brunette shrugs. "no idea. malls are probably closed by now...maybe the park?" he offers, earning a nod from the latter.</p><p>around this time, there were not alot of people around, parents carrying their children that had soon fell asleep after an exciting night. </p><p>"christmas is coming soon," ushijima says blankly, looking around. "yeah. do you have any plans?" asks the brunette, looking up at him. the olive haired latter stays silent before shaking his head. "not sure. i might go back to japan and celebrate with my father."</p><p>oikawa nods. he's well aware that ushijima grew up with divorced parents and was closer to his father than his mother which is why he had ended up choosing shiratorizawa.</p><p>"how about you?" the sudden question makes oikawa hum, wanting to hear it again. "got any plans for christmas?" </p><p>the brunette goes silent. he's never really thought about his christmas plans. he usually just sits at home watching movies on netflix till early morning and then going christmas shopping. </p><p>sure, it looked like oikawa was one of those people who were coo-coo for holidays, but he's fairly simple.</p><p>"maybe just sit at home and eat alone like usual," he replies, scratching his ear. the taller only nods, keeping a silence between the two. it was comfortable, surprisingly. when they arrived at the park, they found a bench to sit on.</p><p>the metal was cold against the fabric of oikawa's pants, making him shiver a bit as he sat down. a sigh leaves his lips and he leans back, crossing his legs.</p><p>"tired?" asks ushijima. "a little bit. my feet just kinda hurt. i didn't really rest when i settled into my apartment, i just left immediately." oikawa confesses. "maybe i should give you softer insoles for christmas," jokes the taller, a small smile forming on his face.</p><p>oikawa chuckles in response. "please do, mine are wearing out quickly." he stretched out his legs, curling his feet inside his boots. </p><p>he looks around the park, unable to see much since it was dark, the only thing giving them light was the lamp posts on the side.</p><p>his eyes then land on the little lump of white on the grass. it was quite small, and fluffy looking. it couldn't just be a pile of snow. curiously, he stands up and walks near the fluff ball, crouching to get a closer look.</p><p>he takes a finger and lightly pokes the fur ball. it moves, lifting its head. "oh no, angel." oikawa frowns at the sight of the shivering pup. he looks around, looking for the mom. "do you have an owner?" he asks, as if the dog would answer. </p><p>the pup whimpers in response.</p><p>he hesitates before gently picking the small pup, feeling cold on his face warm hands. </p><p>when he walks back, ushijima raises a brow as he lowers his bottle of beer. "i found this little cutie in the snow," smiles oikawa, showing the taller the pup that rested on his hands. "she's shivering and probably won't survive in the cold." he frowns.</p><p>ushijima quickly fishes something out of his pockets. "maybe this hot pack will help." he hands the colorful cushion to the brunette after scrunching it around his hand. </p><p>oikawa sits down next to the taller, placing the puppy on his lap and putting the hot pack over it's back. he notices it relax as warm enveloped the puppy's body.</p><p>"does she have an owner?" ushijima asks, eyes glued onto the fluffball on oikawa's lap. "i didn't really see a collar nor anyone looking for her.. maybe i can keep this cutie." chuckles the brunette.</p><p>the thought of a little companion made his heart flutter. maybe he wasn't going to be alone for christmas.</p><p>the taller nods, his finger lightly scratching behind the puppy's ear. it snuggled up to his hand, ushijima letting out a little smile. "adorable." he says, finishing his beer before leaning back onto the bench.</p><p>oikawa follows, a sigh escaping his lips when his back makes contact with the backrest. his whole body had been sore and was practically begging for a soft mattress under him.</p><p>he closes his eyes, feeling himself relax a little bit. </p><p>its quiet when he feels ushijima's cold hands touch the side of his head to make him rest on his shoulder. "thank you," he chokes out, softly smiling at the kind gesture.</p><p>minutes pass by and oikawa feels himself near sleep so he sits up and stretches his arms, yawning. "let's go back before i pass out," he says, cradling the puppy as he would a baby.</p><p>he turns to face ushijima, holding his hand out. the taller takes it, his slim hand fitting perfectly with the latter's large ones. </p><p>the walk out the park and head back to oikawa's apartment building, ushijima snickered. the brunette gives him a confused look as they enter the building.</p><p>"what's wrong?" oikawa asks, looking up at him. ushijima shakes his head. "my apartment is also here," he smiles, making the other's eyes widen. </p><p>the two step in the elevator. "that's a coincidence," ushijima chuckles, watching oikawa press on his floor button. that's another coincidence, thinks the taller.</p><p>the elevator opens with a 'ding' and the two step out. </p><p>the puppy squirms in oikawa's hold. "oh, sorry sweetheart." he says, adjusting his hold. the puppy's paws rested on oikawa's shoulder, looking back at the elevator that the two players had just exited from.</p><p>ushijima follows oikawa to his apartment door in silence, hands occupied with his empty beer bottle and paper bag filled with his food that was going cold.</p><p>his eyes waver around the halls till they finally reach the end of the hall, smiling as he shifted his balance on both his feet. oikawa turns to look at him, big and round brown eyes meeting his amber ones.</p><p>"thank you for walking me to my place, ushiwaka. where's your room?" oikawa asks the taller, hand coming to rub the puppy's back. ushijima points his thumb to the door behind him.</p><p>"i'm starting to think you chose this room because you could stalk me," the taller jokes around, earning a playful slap on the upper arm. "i didn't even know you we're in new york." defended oikawa with a quiet laugh.</p><p>ushijima nods. "fair point."</p><p>"okay. i'm gonna go settle in now. i'll see you around?" says oikawa, giving the latter a soft smile. before he could turn to open his door, ushijima stops him. "c-can i have your number?" he asks, a glint of hope in his eyes.</p><p>the brunette thinks for a second, before he took out his phone from his pocket. he punches in his passcode and opens the contacts app, showing his number to the taller.</p><p>ushijima has his phone already in his hand, quickly typing in the numbers with his dominant hand. he presses 'save' and gives the phone back to oikawa. "thank you. have a good night, oikawa." he waves before walking to his door, entering his own apartment.</p><p>"goodnight, ushijima." oikawa smiles, the door softly shutting infront of him. he lets out a small sigh, smile still printed on his face. </p><p>he looks at the puppy on his chest.</p><p>"let's get you cleaned up, hm?" the puppy sticks it's tongue out in excitement, making the brunette giggle in adoration before entering his apartment.</p><p>he shuts the door behind him, crouching down with an exhausted groan escaping his lips. his knees bent painfully as he let go of the puppy so he could untie his boots.</p><p>he slipped them off, feeling satisfied when the pads of his feet made contact with the hard wood floor under him. "hey, come here pup!" he gently calls out to the fluff ball that was roaming around his living room.</p><p>oikawa shakes off his coat and hangs it on the coat hanger by the door before scooping up the door and running to the bathroom. "alright, let's get you cleaned up." he chuckles, turning on the lights.</p><p>he places the pup in the tub, who obediently sat down, patiently waiting as oikawa grabbed his toiletry kit.</p><p>he fishes out the baby shampoo in his bag (because his hair is sensitive) and placed it next to him on the ground. oikawa reached up outside the tub, turning on the shower.</p><p>water pours out from the spout, the puppy standing up and looking at the waterfall weirdly. the brunette quickly grabs the shower head and points it down towards the puppy's torso, it's fur flattening against it's body.</p><p>minutes later, oikawa has a freshly bathed puppy wrapped burrito style close to his chest as he exited the bathroom.</p><p>he pats him off gently on the living room couch. </p><p>having put his things away already a while ago, he grabs the hairdryer in his room and plugs it in a socket in the living room.</p><p>oikawa sets it on a cool setting, letting it hover over the puppy's white fur. soon enough, the puppy looked like an actual cloud.</p><p>he shuts off the blow dryer and puts it on the coffee table. oikawa heads back to the bathroom to shower, muscles relaxing under warm water. he had changed into a more comfortable set of clothing; tshirt and shorts. </p><p>now, he laid in bed, unable to sleep.</p><p>bear had already passed out on the pillow oikawa put on the floor for him. he had come to the conclusion to name the puppy bear after 'polar bear'.</p><p>oikawa lazily grabs his phone and scrolls through his contacts, before stopping at ushijima's contact. he was saved under his full name, no surprise there. oikawa then goes and has an inner debate whether to message the latter before deciding 'fuck it.'</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:36 • you: hey ]</em>
</p><p>a few minutes later, ushijima had replied.</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:40 • ushijima wakatoshi: hello oikawa. what's wrong? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:41 • you: oh nothing really:/ i just can't sleep right now ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:43 • ushijima wakatoshi: did you at least eat your meal? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:44 • you: of course! i even shared some with toast ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:44 • ushijima wakatoshi: toast? is that the dog we picked up? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:46 • you: yup it is! cute right? ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:46 • ushijima wakatoshi: yes. its very cute. ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:46 • ushijima wakatoshi: why are you still awake? it's late now. ]</em>
</p><p>oikawa could hear his voice as he read the message.</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:47 • you: im just a bit uncomfortable i guess:/ maybe im home sick ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:49 • ushijima wakatoshi: if you'd like, you can sleep the night at my place. it's okay of not. sorry if this is too forward. ]</em>
</p><p>maybe the thought of sleeping over at ushijima's place wasn't such a bad idea.</p><p>
  <em>[ 12:51 • you: it's a great idea! i'll be there is a few ]</em>
</p><p>he's left on read, which is alright. oikawa stands up from his bed and walks over to his closet, fishing out a jacket since it was pretty cold out. he slips it on and crouches over to where toast was curled up sweetly.</p><p>oikawa pats the dog awake, scooping him up in his arms gently. he grabs his phone, toast's pillow and his keys from the nightstand and exits his bedroom, locking the door.</p><p>he does the same to his front door when he exited his room, knocking on ushijima's door immediately.</p><p>a few seconds later, the door clicks open to reveal ushijima, dressed in a tshirt and some sweatpants. "come in." he moves put of the way so the latter can walk in.</p><p>the place is clean, the only lights open coming from the kitchen. </p><p>"what do you wanna do?" asks the taller, shutting the door. oikawa shrugs, letting go of toast. he sighs, turning around to face the latter.</p><p>"wanna cuddle?"</p><p>and there they were, cuddled up on ushijima's bed. the taller had his arms around the brunette, pulling him close to his chest. oikawa was comfortable in his position, arm lazily draped over ushijima's waist.</p><p>he listens to his gentle breathing, eyes moving heavily to the rhythm. oikawa's soon to fall asleep.</p><p>"you're wearing a jacket from shiratorizawa,"</p><p>says ushijima, his voice vibrating through his chest. "yeah. you gave it to me a while back," spoke oikawa with closed eyes. "i wanted to give it back, but you had left and i never saw you again. i wear it to sleep sometimes." he confesses, words slurring a bit, but it was clear enough for the latter to understand.</p><p>"i see." oikawa shuffles next to him. "i'm not giving it back to you anymore though." he says quietly. "why is that?" ushijima's hands rake through the brunette's brown hair gently. soft, ushijima thinks.</p><p>oikawa hums. "because i love this hoodie. it reminds me of you alot." a small smile forms on ushijima's lips as he brings oikawa closer to him.</p><p>it made his heart flutter and surely he was going to have good dreams.</p><p>"good night, wakatoshi." yawned the brunette before finally slipping into his long awaited slumber. ushijima stills at the mention of his first name.</p><p>his cheeks flush, pretting a kiss on oikawa's forehead, lips pressing against his bags.</p><p>"good night, tooru." </p><p>and soon, he finally fell asleep. they cuddled close to each other, soft smiles plastered on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>everything happened quickly, but it's okay. oikawa trusts ushijima now and he's content with sleeping in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i enjoyed writing this so much omg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>